The present technology relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing device and an image processing method capable of performing signal processing on an image signal easily and quickly.
In the related art, high definition has been designed for imaging devices, and thus a signal amount also increases with the high definition. Accordingly, an image region is divided two-dimensionally spatially and signal processing on each image region is performed by a plurality of signal processing circuits in parallel so that the signal processing can be performed quickly, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-312311.
However, when the plurality of signal processing circuits are provided, control load may increase due to the fact that which signal processing is performed in each signal processing circuit should be controlled.
It is desirable to provide an image processing device and an image processing method capable of performing signal processing on an image signal easily and quickly.
According to a first embodiment of the present technology, there is provided an image processing device including an image input unit that performs image division on an input image, an evaluation value generation unit that generates an evaluation value based on an image signal of the input image, and a plurality of signal processing units that perform signal processing on the image signal of the input image based on the evaluation value generated by the evaluation value generation unit. The plurality of signal processing units perform the signal processing using image signals of divided images divided by the image input unit.